The Newest Potion
by platinum.and.raven
Summary: Inspired by a challenge on the Walking the Plank archive; Professor Snape creates a potion which works as a kind of sexual imperio when rubbed into the skin. This is what happens when he uses it on Harry. SSHP SLASH! Light BDSM! 100% consensual!


Author's Note: I realize that the idea of a sexual imperio may seem a little non-con-ish, but I PROMISE Harry is 100% willing! In this world, Harry adn Severus have been in a consensual BDSM relationship for a while and Harry has given Severus permission to use this potion. Also, I may be blonde, but I'm not rich or British, and I certainly don't own Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Severus Snape watches as Harry Potter walks slowly into his office, a blush spreading slowly over his face and down his neck. It's obvious to Severus that the teenager is trying desperately to hide his growing arousal, but he's failing miserably. "Potter," Snape says. "Do hurry up so I can assign you detention and return to my lab."

Potter scurries to the chair in front of Snape's desk, his face reddening even more. He winces when he sits, and Severus can tell his erection is straining uncomfortably against his pants. He tries to glare at Professor Snape, but fails as the blush on his face along with the obvious bulge in his pants ruins how intimidating he could be.

"Would you care to tell me _why_ your potion exploded today?" Snape asks.

"I don't know, sir," Potter says, keeping his head down. He squirms in his seat. Severus smirks.

"Why is it that," Snape begins, "even in my NEWT Potions class, you remain an incompetent fool?"

"I don't know, sir," Harry says. "I'm just rubbish at Potions."

"I am rather discouraged by your inability to respond with answers. Detention tonight at seven, Potter. Do _not_ be late." With that, Snape gestures to the door, indicating that Potter should leave, before swiftly turning around and exiting through a door leading to his lab, his robes swirling menacingly behind him.

* * *

Severus is just finishing up his potion when a knock sounds on his door at precisely 7:01 that evening. Severus scowls at Potter's tardiness before quickly bottling up the potion he'd been working on. He regards it with pride, reminding himself that it's activated with a kiss and sitting at his desk. "Enter."

Harry enters quickly and quietly, standing in front of Snape's desk without complaint.

"You're late," Snape says, glaring at the seventh-year. "Why?"

"Ron wouldn't let me go until we finished our game of exploding snap," Harry says. "Sorry, sir."

"You seem tense, Potter."

Harry averts his gaze, looking everywhere but at Snape. "Sorry, sir."

"Why?"

Harry shivers despite the fact that it's unnaturally warm in the dungeons and Snape narrows his eyes. The boy seems restless and a bit scared. He looks at Severus quickly before averting his eyes once more.

" _Why?"_

"I-um, I'm…" Harry stutters.

"Speak up, Potter," Snape says.

"I'm… I'm hard, sir."

Snape looks up from the papers he's grading, regarding Harry with something akin to understanding before he quickly molds his face back into one of contempt. "Why's that?"

"You-you're torturing me, sir," Harry says, suddenly adopting a more confident persona. "Your voice is like molten lava, it runs over my skin like melted chocolate and caresses my body. I can't help myself, whenever I hear you or see you, I get hard. My cock just doesn't seem to understand how much of a _bastard_ you are—sorry, sir! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you a bastard. Sorry!"

"Potter," Snape says. No response. Potter's muttering angrily under his breath, scolding himself for his rudeness. "Potter… Harry!"

"What?"

"You're so tense," Severus says. "So unfocused. You've been such a good boy for me this week. I can't imagine how _hard_ it was. You should relax. Would you like a massage?"

Harry shivers again, this time in pleasure. "That sounds nice, sir."

"Follow me," Snape says before slowly leading Harry into his rooms and into his bedroom. "Disrobe and lay down on your stomach on the bed."

"Yes, sir."

Snape's eyes follow Harry as he quickly takes his clothes off. Severus holds back moans as stretches of Harry's tan skin are exposed to him in the low light. Finally, Harry pulls off his underwear, cringing at the spot of wetness on them and throwing them across the room. Normally, Severus would scold Harry for such carelessness but this time he's too busy staring at Harry's glorious cock.

It's harder than Severus has ever seen it, glistening with pre-come and stretching upwards towards Harry's flushed face. Harry is breathing hard and Severus can tell he's restraining from touching himself. Harry throws himself onto Snape's large bed, landing spread-eagle in the center of it. Severus pulls out the potion from his pocket, uncorking it and spreading some on his long fingers.

Looking at Harry, Snape finally allows himself to moan. "So beautiful," he says before quickly undressing himself and sitting in between Harry's thighs. His hands reach out to slowly caress Harry's shoulder blades lightly, swirling around the bones before travelling elsewhere. He teasingly rubs Harry's back before he reaches the spot where his back starts to curve into his ass.

He stretches to kiss Harry's neck lightly, causing the younger boy to moan loudly. "More, please, sir."

Severus grabs both of Harry's ass-cheeks, slowly kneading each globe, rubbing the potion into his skin. He takes the bottle and dribbles a little of it into Potter's crack before running a teasing finger down it, stopping just at his hole, which opens and closes once in anticipation of being filled.

Harry pushes his ass into Severus' hand, causing the man to withdraw it. "Not so fast, pet. Turn over."

Harry whines before doing so, his cock bouncing with every movement. Snape groans, his eyes focusing on Harry's flushed cock before they move up his body, focusing first on his happy trail leading up to his tiny, cute belly button surrounded by gorgeous abs, then traveling to each nipple. Snape barely restrains himself from latching onto a nipple and _sucking_ with abandon but he returns to his task, staring at his pet's neck, ears, hair, nose, lips and finally, his eyes.

Harry's vibrant green eyes are lust-blown and practically glowing. He stares at Severus with both pleasure and awe. Severus' hands settle on Harry's chest, rubbing at the muscle of his pecs but avoiding his rosy nipples. Harry writhes underneath him, a dribble of pre-come dripping onto his stomach, which Snape's hands move to next.

Severus rubs circles around Harry's belly button before dipping a finger into it, causing the teenager to moan. "Sev, a-ahh, please!"

"Please, what?" Severus asks, slipping teasing hands down the V of Harry's abdomen.

"Please, _sir_! Please, sir, more, I want more! Please give me more, sir!"

Severus smirks, knowing Harry wants his hand wrapped around his cock, but he refuses to give in too early. He wants to allow his potion time to sink in. Instead of traveling lower, Snape brings his hands up to pinch both of Harry's nipples, squeezing the rosy buds and pinching hard. Severus sweeps his hands up and down Harry's torso one last time before attaching his mouth to Harry's neck, sucking a large purple hickey into the skin there.

"Tell me what you want, pet," Severus whispers.

"You, sir," Harry says, writhing under Severus' hands. "Always you."

"Be more specific."

"I-ahhh-I want you to touch me, sir."

"Where?" Snape asks, smirking. He knows fully well what Harry wants but is determined to ride this out as long as possible. He doesn't know how well he'll succeed though. Even teasing potions masters need relief, and Harry is not the only one in need of a fuck.

"My," Harry moans. "My cock, sir. Please touch my cock."

"Very well."

Snape rubs more of the potion into his hands before wrapping one around Harry's large cock, causing the boy to buck his hips up into his hand. Snape pulls his hand off, staring warningly into Harry's eyes.

"Don't get too excited, pet," Snape says. "Be a good boy for me."

"Unghh," Harry moans, thrusting his hips once more before Snape finally gives in to his desire to kiss the boy. He kisses Harry ferociously, nibbling at Harry's top lip and growling into his mouth before pulling away, staring into his pet's eyes. Harry's irises are barely visible his pupils have become so dilated. His eyes are glazed over and he stares at Severus with almost unseeing eyes.

"Don't move," Severus commands and Harry instantly stills. Severus wraps a large hand around Harry's cock, chuckling when Harry moans, attempting to move but finding it impossible. Snape slowly runs his hand up and down Harry's cock, squeezing at times. He fondles Harry's balls with his other hands, feeling them tightening and tsking disapprovingly.

"We can't have you coming too soon, now can we, pet?" Snape asks. "Respond."

"N-ungh-no, sir."

"I'm glad you agree," Snape says, smirking. "Don't come until I tell you, too."

Harry nods before going still again, his body laying limo against Severus' silk sheets.

"That's a good boy," Severus says, caressing Harry's cock. "You've been so good this week, not being able to come. I'm so proud of you, my pet."

Harry smiles weakly, looking at Severus with lust-blown eyes. "Please, sir."

Severus scoots back on the bed a little bit, removing his hand from Harry's cock, causing the boy to whimper. "Don't hold back any noises, Harry. But do _not_ come. You have my permission to move, but don't thrust your hips."

Harry nods, suddenly squirming on the bed, his hips remaining still. He moans with abandon, bringing a hand up to tease one of his nipples. Snape slaps it away, growling at the Gryffindor. "Don't touch yourself." Severus quickly grabs his wand, muttering _incarcerous_ , smirking when Harry's arms are suddenly tied to the headboard.

"Yes, sir," Harry says. "Oh, God, sir, please touch me, please, sir!"

"Very well," Snape says, acquiescing. He slowly takes Harry's dick into his mouth, taking it in as far as possible, swallowing around the spongy head, causing Harry to groan. His legs thrash wildly with pleasure.

"More sir, please!"

Snape begins bobbing his head, pulling up until only the head of Harry's member is in his mouth, sucking hard and then sinking back down onto it, hallowing his cheeks and moaning. Harry writhes around him, his hips staying almost glued to the mattress. Snape tongues Harry's balls, which tighten with the need to come, but Harry restrains, Snape's order echoing through his head. Snape thrusts an oiled finger into Harry's ass as he sucks, causing the boy to scream with pleasure.

Pulling his mouth off Harry's erection, Severus spreads Harry's legs as far as they can go before thrusting his finger violently into Harry's hole, pressing against the boy's prostate with each thrust, causing the boy to thrash, pleasure erupting through his entire body. Harry screams loudly and Severus swears, unable to take his eyes off the way Harry's hole tightens around his finger with every thrust. He can't wait to sink into the never-ending heat of Harry's willing, pliant body.

Quickly, Severus oils up another finger, thrusting it into Harry's experienced hole, which greedily accepts it, sucking it up into his body. "Such a good boy," Severus says, his other hand caressing the side of Harry's flushed and sweaty face.

Thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry's tight hole, Severus kisses Harry roughly, unable to help himself. "Stay still," he commands before pulling both his fingers out of Harry's ass. Harry whines at the loss, attempting to thrust up but unable to under the force of the potion. "Watch me," Severus commands.

Harry's eyes immediately focus on Severus' long, hard cock. It's even bigger than Harry's, long and thick and beautiful. The purple mushroom head is wet with pre-come, which Snape spreads over his entire length. He spreads lube onto his cock before pressing it teasingly against Harry's sphincter. He rubs his dick up and down Harry's crack twice, causing the boy to almost sob with want.

"Sir, please fuck me already," Harry begs. "Please, sir, I need to be filled. I need it! Please, sir, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Snape moans at Harry's pleading, thrusting quickly into Harry's hole. Harry screams louder than he ever has before, sobbing with pleasure as Severus' cock settles against his prostate. Snape barely gives him time to adjust to his size before he's quickly pulling out and thrusting back in quickly, repeatedly, hitting Harry's prostate forcefully with each thrust.

"I'm going to make you come without even touching your needy cock," Snape says, burying his head into Harry's shoulder and moaning into it. "God, you're such a needy little cock-slut. You just love being fucked, don't you, pet? Answer me."

Immediately, Harry responds, tears of pleasure running down his red, sweaty face. "Yes, sir, I love it so much. Love you filling me up, tying me up. Need it. You're such a good master. Sir, I love your cock. Unghh, need it."

Harry's words melt into incoherent babbling as Severus speeds up his thrusts. Severus listens intently to Harry's attempts at words, watching as his cock repeatedly disappears into Harry's abused hole, moaning loudly at the sight.

Suddenly, Severus's thrusts become erratic and uneven as the potions' master feels the tell-tale tightening of his stomach and balls. "Come," he commands Harry, and the boy comes undone, his hips violently thrusting, meeting Severus thrust for thrust as he comes intensely. Severus moans as Harry's ass becomes impossibly tight as he rides through his most intense orgasm ever. The tremors running through Harry's ass cause Severus to lose control and he comes into Harry's ass, not pausing his thrusts as he rides through his orgasm.

When they both finish coming, Severus collapses against Harry, muttering a quick cleaning charm, smiling when he feels all their sweat and Harry's come disappear. He unties Harry, sighing contentedly when the younger boy wraps his arms around his shoulders. Harry pulls Severus to him, kissing him passionately.

When they pull apart, Harry's eyes are clear again, his pupils almost back to normal size. "That was amazing, Sev. What was it?"

"That, my dear, was the newly invented _Et_ _Mandata_ _Mea_ potion."

* * *

I hope you liked that!

Please review!


End file.
